


curiosity

by honeyseong



Category: Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: F/M, Giant/Tiny, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but i swear they end up together in the future, this is the most sinful thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyseong/pseuds/honeyseong
Summary: Sequel (mostly) to 'Little Vixen' by HawkflightArrietty is curious about Human Beans. Arrietty is mainly curious about Sho.





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309882) by [Hawkflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight). 



As Arrietty began to age, she also began to feel strange. She always asked Sho for help, and although it made her very embarrassed, she had no idea how undignified their actions really were. Sometimes, being a Borrower was a curse, especially when it came to general knowledge of their selves and society. Apparently every Bean knew more about the world than her. They knew about how it functioned, they knew about how people should act, and they would have known that Arrietty and Sho's relationship was completely and utterly wrong. Arrietty wouldn't have known this, and it wasn't one of her troubles, since it was always just her and Sho involved, and the mentioned Bean was always happy to help, one could even say that he enjoyed it.

The problem that always arose was when Arrietty was at home in the middle of the night. She didn't know what to do since Sho wasn't there, and she couldn't just wake him up to satisfy her selfish desires. Arrietty had to admit that she also yearned for her favoured bobby pin, already imagining Sho's nimble fingers around it. It wasn't the end of the world, though, since the duo experimented and tried different objects during the times that the Borrower grew sick of the pin. So although she didn't really know how to do it by herself, Arrietty clutched a smooth leaf stem in her hand and slowly inserted it into herself.

"Sho would have done a much better job," she sighed, her cheeks flushing.

Sho... Sho... just his name was enough to get her red in the face. Feeling inspired by her newfound muse, she pieced together an idea and began her work. Instead of the pathetic setup she had now, Arrietty imagined that it was Sho doing the work, pumping it in and out. She imagined that if they were the same size, it would be his fingers... or his tongue.

Arrietty finished very quickly that night, setting aside the leaf and laying down. For the first time, she felt _dirty_. She wondered if she was the only one who felt the intense desires. Did other Borrowers feel the same way? Did Beans feel the same way? Did... Sho feel the the same way?

Did he have his own pin that he used? No, he was a Bean, not a Borrower. Maybe he used a bigger pin?

She blushed again, groaning and slapping her hand over her eyes. There was no way she could think straight this late at night.

\---

Arrietty woke up to the sound of birds chirping. For a moment, there was just peace, until she remembered what she fell asleep to last night. If she didn't find an answer to those questions, she might never sleep again. So she decided that she would ask Sho about _everything_ that day.

It was easier said than done.

Although the sun was already high in the sky, Sho was still asleep when Arrietty arrived, so the Borrower found herself pacing around Sho's beside table, manoeuvring around a box of tissues and a bunch of pins— her pins— wondering whether or not she could really ask questions about such an embarrassing topic. She didn't have much of an option, though, since it would either be: stay quiet and let the curiosity eat her alive, or ask her closest friend and learn the secrets of the world. The latter was more appealing, of course.

Arrietty was prepared to just walk around the wooden furniture all day, until she stumbled into a paperclip she didn't quite see and sent it falling straight to the floor, landing with a tiny 'clack'. Surprisingly, the small noise woke Sho up, who was now rubbing his eyes and moving into an upright position.

"Arrietty?"

"Hello Sho," she greeted, voice breaking at the end shamefully. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course," he replied, wearing the most innocent smile on his face.

"Uhh, am I the only one with these... problems?" Arrietty grinned sheepishly and pointed to her crotch.

"No." Sho replied, pausing for a long moment. "Humans feel lust as well."

_Lust_ , Arriety repeated, testing the word on her lips.

"Do they do the same things as me?" _As us?_ she longed to say.

"No, It depends on a person's gender."

"So you're not the same as me?"

"No," Sho paused for a long moment. I have a different... _thing_."

"Could you show it to me?" Arrietty asked bashfully, while her Bean sank into the covers, hiding his completely flushed and beautiful visage.

"I-" Sho looked like he was about to suffocate. "Just- don't- run away or anything."

Arrietty nodded, and watched in wonder as Sho shifted, laying his legs on top of the sheets. She stared at his pajamas, wondering what could have possibly been hidden underneath. Slowly, he grabbed his elastic waistband and pulled it down, revealing his half-hardened cock.

"Can I touch it?"

Sho didn't respond, his voice was stuck in his throat from the embarrassment. Not even the Borrower herself expected her words to be so... forward. The human moved his hand onto the table and unfurled his slim fingers, gesturing for Arrietty to climb onto his open palm. Then, he brought his hand closer and closer until his cock was just an arm's reach away for the Borrower.

Arrietty blinked. She had never felt so small. That _thing_ in front of her was essentially the same size as her, which was utterly degrading (yet somehow arousing).

Cautiously, she reached out a hand and touched it, observing how it hardened under her small, frail hands. She hummed, deep in thought.

"Sho, you always help me, so I think it's only fair if I return the favor."

She heard Sho gasp, but Arrietty didn't turn around. She started by placing both hands on the skin, caressing it. Feeling bold, she wrapped her body around his dick, planting tiny kisses to wherever she could reach. Sho whimpered at her delicate touches, clutching the bedsheets in an attempt to resist doing something rash.

"Arrietty..." Sho panted. The Borrower found herself touching her soaked entrance through the thin fabric, but she cast her wants aside and focused on the task at hand.

She continued, working her way gradually from the base to the top, where she noticed a clear liquid seeping out from the slit. Placing her hands in the liquid, she began to rub circles around the smooth head. That elicited another whimper from the boy. Wanting a bigger reaction, she dipped her tongue into the slit, causing Sho to moan and unintentionally buck his hips.

He couldn't take the teasing touches anymore. Whispering a faint 'sorry', he grabbed his dick and began to stroke himself. Up, down, up down, Arrietty found the pressure between his hand and his cock absolutely intoxicating. They both moaned as Sho dragged the borrower along his shaft in long, hard strokes. He had masturbated before, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of having the Borrower pressed against him. He sped up his motions, the both of them a sweaty, panting mess as he neared release.

With a final squeeze, Sho let out his loudest moan yet, letting go and watching as strings of sticky goo coated Arrietty's body while she reached her own climax. She looked absolutely beautiful covered in his cum, but Sho would never say that out loud.

Moments passed and they cooled down, breathing heavily and cleaning themselves up with the tissues that were conveniently placed on the bedside table. It was a serene moment. Friends who were so much more than friends. But nothing else happened. Neither of them wanted to spill the unspoken words dancing on the tips of their tongues. It could have been more.

"Well, I better head back," Arrietty said, breaking the silence. "My parents will start worrying."

Sho smiled and gently caressed her with his thumb. _I wish you didn't have to go,_ his heart ached.

"Goodbye for now, Arrietty."

"See you next time, Sho."

_Next time_ felt so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this sin
> 
> anyway please comment i need to know if there are any arrietty fans who still exist in 2018


End file.
